Diamond Dreams
by JocularJester
Summary: jester is the next big supervillain to hit the streets of gotham,even batman can not seem to bring her to justice, hitting the front pages and making joker last years news, he doesnt appreciate that, but when he finds out jesters alter ego is jessy star the main squeeze of bruce wayne he begins a game that sends all of them spiraling into madness,
1. Chapter 1

It's not every day that you are doused in the face with a concentrated dose of scarecrows newest batch of nightmare inducing crazy juice, but be my lucky day that I got chosen to be the first test subject, now I am swept away in icy blackness on my way to things that could spell my undoing if he were to discover my dark secret... but first the fun tale of how I came to be in this predicament.

Once very long ago there was a revered court jester who was never seen to be upset, nor since his birth had he let a tear fall from his eye, throughout the kingdom and even beyond, men and women of nobility would visit the kings home that the jester performed in throwing huge balls and carnivals all with the main event of watching this cheerful man trip, dance, laugh and sing.

But there were scandals all around the castle the jester resided in, such as the relationship between the queen and said fool, his humorous charm had swayed the queen into his chambers and heart, their affair would last for years, until one day, as the queen was having her evening meal, he asked her to marry him.

She leered and laughed each cackle twisting his heart further and further until snapping it in twain as she said plainly, "that is by far the best joke I have heard from you ever."

With a big smile ripping across his face he howled with laughter ripping a knife from the table and attacked the beautiful woman carving out her black heart. he placed the bloody organ in his chest pocket.

then he remembered that today he was to be the main event at the king and queens special get together, there was to be a very important announcement for all of the lands to hear, he hurried into the court where everyone was waiting for him and began a new act, everyone clapped and hollered at his antics, after a while of jokes and laughs he turned to the king with a wry smile. Starting a series of rhymes that went as so

"There once was a man so gentle yet brave, whose wife would turn her skirts up and misbehave.

"As if it were not bad enough to have a wretch for a mate, but for her to be consorting with a buffoon such as I, now that would be a dreadful state," he began cackling uncontrollably as he brought out the bloodied heart of the kings wife and he spat

"but there is always a fix to an unbearable situation such as this," he turned so all could witness the horror that now filled the kings features, all gasping, women fainting.

"Rip the whores heart from her overpriced rags so she can see her life doesn't mean piss." he ended flinging the vessel down with a splat, laughing all the while.

The kings' eyes were dripping with tears as he stood and stated with confidence.

"it is a sad day when a king and his queen after trying for so long, finally have a chance at giving birth to a child to rule my kingdom when i am gone, and now this man has the Gaul to stand before me and declare the love in making this child was not there, and to take it away out of jealousy is so heart wrenching i know not what to do." he sat back in his throne with a defeated sigh, guards at the ready for any command.

but the jester had been told by his love that the kings loins had grown dry long ago and was not fit for bearing children, they tried many times but only when she would sneak away into the jesters small closet of a chamber would she be able to conceive a child, it was his child forming in her womb, she wore thick gowns so she would not show, only because of the winter harvest did he not ask a reason.

"well looks like the joke is on the queens fool." he muttered slicing his throat as tears ran down his face, one after another in a river smudging his makeup and tinkling to the ground as the most beautiful blue stones known to man, his body evaporated and the only things left behind were 4 stones that would forever be known as "Tears of a Jester".

"or at least that is how the tale is told" I said leaning my head to the side checking my memory to see if I had forgotten anything, just to be distracted by the beautiful green bells that chimed at my movement, using my fingernail I flicked the dyed metal to hear the sound once more, my hat swaying from the weight of the bells that hung from it.

"Uhh boss, I think now would be a good time to make our move," one of my overly paid henchmen piped knowing that it was a mistake soon after. I smirked hearing his teeth grind, standing to my full height of 5'8 I swayed over to him my outfit dancing around me as I brought my long dangerously sharp nails to his face, his eyes focused watching his life play before his eyes, this sense of being drove my adrenaline as i raked his face, using my free hand to dig into his sockets rendering him blind.

"I did not hire you for your thoughts so your ideas are pointless which in turn renders you pointless, so any of you other guys have any ideas?" I asked cutting my dual colored eyes to the rest of my assembled team of thugs. i could see their fore heads wet with uncertainty and they have every right to be. Anyone who saw a woman dressed in a green and purple jesters outfit adorned with all types of fancy trinkets that could be any type of weapon hidden slightly by white sheer straps would be struck with terror once they saw what her eyes held

thick purple diamonds took place of pupils while greens filled the rest of the orb, a birth defect it was called, but i was monstrous to the other children for they shone so brightly, the memory caused a twitch to start in my eye having to concentrate so as not to have it out with the rest of these henchmen, I came to the Gotham museum for the jester tears and I will be damned if I let those creatures get in my way.

"But I will say that he did have a good idea, let's get those tears and remember nothing but the tears or else," I said making a slicing motion with my thumb to show the penalty of death.

I walked past the nodding men to peer over the rooftop we had been standing on waiting for the place of history to close. the guards were not in the best of shape so this would be easy as long as batman didn't show up, the dark knight, Gotham's shinning savior from all who stand against justice and all things good and if you asked me a bloody waste of space, anywhere you go and whatever methods tried, evil and darkness will crawl under the rays of light, corrupting all of the sickening lies of good snuffing out light and all of its misdeeds, no lights were on and security cameras swayed rhythmically doing what they were programmed for. But being standard pieces of crap were nothing that could not be taken care of.

"let's go," I chimed flipping over the ledge and momentarily forgetting all of my plans as the brisk winter air brushed over my skin from my descent towards the dark murky road, almost looking as if it were an undisturbed lake of black sludge just waiting to swallow me up, but of course it wouldn't take me under, it would want to have a laugh at my body broken and dead on its surface, but with my honed reflexes I landed with the grace of a cat silent and ready for any attack.

Not looking back to see the progress of my team i pushed forward giving a huge menacing grin to the guards who noticed me, there were 5 of them at most standing before me on the museums steps. they were shouting warnings noticing my trademark marrotte, one in particular stood forward and shouted "jester give yourself up or we will be forced to use any means necessary to bring you d-" the man stopped, astonished at my speed used to run my marrotes sharp end through his chest, a sucking wet sound was made as I tore the weapon from him, rolled the weapon in my hand and gassed the 2 guards to my right, the last remaining guards ran off for their lives i pointed to them sending a section of my men after them while the other half of my men went to work on destroying any cameras or security devices.

the halls were just like the blue prints depicted a maze leading you through the ages, to the left cavemen fighting for survival against saber tooth tigers, dinosaurs to the right massive, strong creatures driven by instinct alone, my kind of species. I ignored the rest of the extravagant displays until I came to a multicolored corridor with beautifully dressed renaissance characters and paintings all having a small plaque that read some mindless dribble about the person who made it or some other unnecessary fact, and at the end of this hall was a magnificent blue light that shined down on a glass case. Within this case lay the set of four perfectly rounded stones with different hues of blue sprinkled with tiny red specks, absolutely gorgeous.

My enhanced eyes could see the glowing red security rays that if touched would trigger an alarm most assuredly bringing bats and the rest of the pigs. These are the times when I appreciate my deformed eyes, now I can easily weave and jump through the dangerous light without fail. cutting a hole in the glass to pick each pebble from their purple pillow, the blue stones seem to brighten, or maybe its the almost translucent skin of mine, so pale have i become its another haunting effect of mine, it helps strike fear into my enemy.

A flutter brings me whirling around, he is here! Impossible! I did everything right, picked a spot that was way out of reach of any crime lord penguin black mask you name them I have a 10 mile radius they wouldn't come near, not their style of crime, why would he come here, unless he has been watching me, this is most troublesome. I must say that I have prepared for this but I had hoped for better.

"Give up and give me the stones jester, go without a fight and I will try to get you help on your case." his booming voice echoing from the southwest corridor where I had entered from. A shadow towering over me as I made my way back through the lasers not caring if I tripped the alarm. Slipping the stones into my bodice I shook my body playfully and cooed, "Come and get em wing-ding," I ended hurling myself into the upper rafters

He is so cute when he gets flustered, batman and i have been going around for the better part of a year now, and you can see in how he carries himself around me that not catching me once just eats him alive. I wonder if he has nightmares about me. Hmm..

The rafters were spaced methodically, making the attempt to weave between them slightly easier than I expected but then again maintaining distance from the bat has always been more difficult. It feels like everywhere I look there is his shadow,

Click, my legs scream to jump to the next beam but I know that sound, he has deployed his toys and means to capture me, so I take the scenic route and drop down, the exhibit I find myself in is the solar system. I'm crouching on earth as I hear the one sound I was hoping to avoid, that sickening laughter, The Joker.

Standing at the height of six foot in all his purple and green glory was the clown prince of crime, a man who if mentioned in any fashion sends 6 people to the hospital as well as causing mass stampedes, and that just pisses me off.

"now I could stare at a sky like that all day and night, if you get my drift bats!" he giggled looking my stance over the earth very inappropriately, his red lips curving into that sickeningly long smile yet a part of me always wants to touch his teeth, and not necessarily with my hands.

His outburst alerted batman to our location, not far off I could hear him swooping towards this room. Jumping off of the globe I jingled past him without a second glance. The halls were growing longer and longer, the exit should just be up on the right.

BAM!

Ugh! For being tall and skinny the jokers chest was hard as steel. The force from running into him caused me to tumble back, but using the force of the roll I pulled myself back up to a standing position, you never want to be on your back when he is around.

"awe where ya going pink skies?" he asked with a feigned frown closing the distance between us until I could see each and every pore on his ghostly white face,

"What do you want clown?" I asked with an impassive stare.

"I just heard a lot about this new comical thief stealing all of the festive carnival and fool themed items, calling herself "Jester" making joker.." as he said this he grabbed my arm fiercely tightening his grip to try and strike fear into me,"second page news, look doll I like you, ya got spunk but I am front page material, stay off of my turf, or maybe join it?"

batman was so close I could feel the displacement in the air as he barreled down the hall, tearing my arm from him i pulled my arms back hurdling my boots into jokers chest sending him flying backwards slamming into signs that read exit, I ran as fast as my body would let me for the door, hearing him laugh all the while, a batarang had been deployed. the constant whirring gave away that it was just the regular knock you on your ass kind and wake up with a concussion in the back of batman's car heading to Arkham.

Launching myself into a cartwheel I evaded the bat shaped weapon with ease until that dreadful clicking noise turned the items light red, son of a bitch had a batarang that could turn itself into a tracker, zipping right into my forehead knocking me on my back, causing all of the air to leave my lungs.

Not yet unconscious, I laid there hearing my hat jingle from the vibration of hitting a hard surface. Must have been tile I could feel a small trickle of blood fall over the bridge of my nose, sliding down my cheek. I was straining to focus now, a pair of feet stopped in front of my face. The pain in my forehead grew intense as I struggled to turn my head towards the towering figure, blurred greens and purples yet I saw lots of black all smudged into one figure or maybe a Siamese twin?

"Hey bats thanks for the help, I really need to get this one under control, and I mean if she doesn't know her place in this line of work well Gotham would just be insane."

A puff of smoke blasts the hall both shapes scrambling a pair of hands lifting me from the ground, my marrotte pressing tightly against my thigh as I am hurled over a strong shoulder slightly bruising my ribs, the motion jerking my head the right way sending me into blackness. Insane laughter being the last thing I heard.

(thats it for one 2 will be up shortly,let me know what you think,)


	2. Chapter 2

A loud crash brought me back to reality, i was finally having a dreamless sleep, the most decent amount of sleep I have had in ages, and they ruin it. My sudden anger contorted my face.

"Ugh if I had a shiv, I would teach them a thing or two about... wait a minute..." I stopped short noticing I could not move my arms. Jerking my head to the side I look at the shackles around both my arms and legs, my legs had a bit of a slack, but my arms only let me stand.

damn, this cannot be a good thing, another crash allot closer, my head started to clear and I noticed the sounds were more like slamming doors, the dim light at the center of the room only showed morose fixtures, also it didn't help that I had taken a batarang to the head, the pulsing lump on my forehead made that all too apparent, I was in a world of trouble.

a woman's voice was screeching talking way to fast to make any sense but the loud open palm smack I heard shortly after caused a very chilling silence in the air. My hair stood on edge as the door swung open, standing there tall and proud, his trademark ear to ear smiles.

"there is my pink skies, tough break about that lump on your head, old batsy has that effect now and then." he strolled into the room flipping on a dim light here and there, the room was what I had heard of as the playroom.

Torture tools made to look like toys and other such novelties, harnesses to hold any type prisoner, I immediately took in all of the room mesmerized every bloodstain on the green striped walls, then brought my attention back to him.

"Stop calling me that! Why have I been brought here and bound?" I asked sounding a little bit more intimidated than I had meant, I started to bite feverishly at my lip.

With each step he took I could feel the pressure in the room grow, tension threatening to snap an electric current bound to spark. He stopped, taking in what stood before him.

"I brought you here to discuss business the restraints are just a bit of fun I decided to have with you while I stripped you of all weapons," he noticed my eyes widen at his statement "you have a very interesting serum I would like to bring up, it's very basic but almost feels like a mix up of my toxin and scarecrows juice, how in the world did you come by it?"

"A gentleman never asks and a lady never tells." I chirp with a small smile stifling a nervous laugh, I don't have my arsenal and I'm all tied up...this is so bad.

"Oh but jester, I am anything but gentle," he said taking on a more seductive tone.

My eyes bulged at his statement, cheeks flushing bright red while I swallowed hard; he was more tempting in a dark room than in newspaper printings.

His laugh sent a shiver up my spine, coming ever closer, he covered me in his shadow, looking down he began to lower himself to my height but I took this moment to hop to a crouching position and shoot the crown of my head into his chin, white hot pain flashed across my eyes. He flew a couple of feet losing his balance and falling on his back.

"Don't think because of my current state you can bully me nor are you any bigger than me." I stood holding my head high, proud that I had gotten at least one hit on him.

"hehehe...haha wow a minor concussion and already back in the ring huh?" his speed was nauseating as he regained his footing and sent his whole being into me, my arms were painfully wedged between my back and the wall.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with little clown." He stared deep into my eyes, probably trying to instill fear into me, that wasn't going to happen defenseless or not I have a reputation to keep.

"So, too scared to go up against a girl huh? some big tough maniac you a.." another flash of pain zipped through my senses, this time originating from my jaw, his starch white glove now stained with my blood.

"mmm I haven't been bled in a long time, hot." I ended tasting the coppery slit on the inside of my mouth, my lips took on a Rosie color as the blood covered the inside of my mouth and tongue, my pupils had contracted to the point of tiny purple diamonds smothered in green.

The air grew thick with discomfort as I realized what I had just provoked, his body positioning changed from crushing me into a wall to gripping my curves to keep me in place starring straight in to my eyes as he leaned in to press his lips to mine, with little fight I melted into his form.

Taking this moment to classify, I have a plan; I just need him distracted is all.

While I let him explore my mouth with his tongue I quickly went to work on finding any lock picks he might have missed while disarming me, the only bit of luck I have had all night. One hidden just barely above my wrist, his hands started to make their way further down, I had little time.

He hesitated and I feared that I may have been caught, pushing my body into his with a small nibble at his lower lip he continued his descent, and I continued my escape though with each passing moment I felt that I actually dreaded the thought of escaping. I started to pick the lock frantically not liking how easily he got through my skirts, his skin was cool against mine, my eyes sprung open as I heard the click as the lock released and the chain fell from my wrists.

Joker had just realized pulling away from me but not in enough time to miss my full force drive into the bridge of his nose with my forehead, adding a blow to his sternum with my balled fist.

Blood trickled from his bruised and already swelling nose, confusion turning quickly into blind rage as he saw I had unbound myself and had almost gotten my legs free.

"You deceitful, sniveling, blue balling, basket case! I like it, makes for interesting fore play," his laugh rumbling from his inner workings starting at a low guttural vibration to cackling spasms as he ran at me lodging his foot into my stomach.

I doubled over in unbelievable pain, this guy must have retard strength that blow hurt me internally enough I could swear my stomach ruptured, but my legs were freed and I could now at least attempt my escape, rolling away from him I regained my stance and awaited his next attack.

Insane eyes with blood thirsty intentions locked with mine as he came at me for a second blow, I ducked barely missing his gloved fist, taking my hands and thrusting them up pushing his arms up above his head taking the elevated height to fight the only way I knew how, pressure point manipulation, with the speed of a well-trained student I flashed my pointer and ring finger deep into his throat cutting off oxygen then ripping my pointer finger across his white skin leaving trails of red as I continued to press in on his spleen and end with a flip using both hands to lodge them into his back causing him to crumple to the floor.

His smile remained as I sauntered over to him and searched his pockets for my weapons all I found was my trusty marrotte, leaning close enough to his ear I ran my tongue over the shell, a slight giggle as I cooed to him,

"ever pull this sort of thing with me again it won't be 5 hours of paralyzed unconsciousness but an eternal nap, oh and don't ever fucking think you can kiss me again, I'll take your lips if you ever dare again trap me. Girls like me can't be taken as tarts or whores, that wouldn't be the look I wanted in my circus tent of Gotham" I chuckled patting the side of his cheek with increasing force and hopping up, twirling my marrotte as I danced towards the exit humming thunder and blazes all the while, noticing slight movements in my bodice.

To my surprise, there nestled in the safety of my breast lay the pebbles! What joy! A mission well completed a couple of snags but what masterpiece doesn't have their slight goof, which is what makes them one of a kind.

The door then swung wide open interrupting my rejoicing as I heard a woman shout

"I am not done with you yet mistah..." her yelling choked as she saw me at the door and the once cackling man defeated on the floor.

Puddin! What did you do to him you Cretan!" she bellowed in her annoying pitchy accented voice, her baby blue eyes full of concern for him and hatred for me. The curvy woman dressed in her signature black and red diamond accented suit was none other than Harley Quinn, the jokers' main squeeze.

She rushed to his side clearly not interested in the fact that I had escaped. I took this as a good sign running out of the room as I heard her begin to cry and console her lover. The hall painted dark with random smiles and funny faces littering any free space that wasn't covered with blood or weapons, I passed an area with blue prints hanging around and noticed one that said pink skies scrawled in a hastily written manner, it was a contraption from the looks of the mechanics a holding cell with an odd almost uncanny resemblance of the stick figure inside, looks just like me, only I'm much hotter. And more meet on my bones.

I snatched up this plan and anymore I could get my hands on bolting for the nearest door that would lead me to fresh air, the smell of decay was unbearable, slamming through the door into the night I realized I was at the old abandoned fun house right on the docks at the fair that had been closed for years, this must be where he lives, the rotting stench of fish and salt filled my nose but underneath the aroma was the all to familiar scent of decay, wonder why no one has checked here for him.

Oh right because they are too busy with the next greatest villain to sweep through Gotham,

Me.

The air grew stale and bitter as I took the back alley routes through old Gotham; the night growing colder, the moon seemed to disappear as if scared off by the wild beasts of the dark. I passed the old theatre and a couple of old run down buildings before i noticed my breathing had quickened, every thing that moved my eyes fixed on, my skin had begun to drip with sweat. A bit of concrete had smacked the pavement and I quickly whirled around with my marrotte in hand ready to attack, then I knew exactly why I had been acting this way.

Yellow glowing orbs held within a burlap sack gazed at me through a broken window where the piece had fallen, how long had he been following me, my paranoia had set in a while back but why hadn't I noticed before, unless he doused me, but when and how?

Scarecrow once known as the inventive dr. crane, has a wonderful fascination with dreams mainly nightmares, I mean being a therapist you wouldn't expect him to lose his mind but not everything goes according to plan and disappointment is a great push for going over the edge, so now donning a burlap sack and continuing his research he uses a special serum that when sprayed with throws you into a world of horrific nightmares rendering the victim mentality unable to function, that and their body is still awake so the worst part is you might walk off a building 10 stories up or run straight into the ocean believing you are reaching a sanctuary from the monsters but only ensuring your demise. The whole idea gave me an extreme case of the willies.

"Ms. Jester I believe you are way overdue for an appointment, lets start with a sedative to help you relax." He began to laugh as I took off running like a bat out of hell, but wait bats cant run.

Slight whistling sounds made their way through the air coming dangerously close to me I rolled to the side as 3 darts plinked off of the asphalt. Well that's no good, one of those could put me in a whirlwind of horrific daydreams, I shudder to think what 3 might do, I wouldn't be surprised if it had the opposite effect and cured my night terrors, as unlikely as that is, wouldn't want to chance it.

I stayed in my crouched position, gathering my wits to try and locate him, nothing in the windows or fire escapes that wrapped around the buildings like metallic ivy. I chuckled nervously as I took a deep breath. The hair stood on my neck, no wonder I couldn't find him, I didn't even think to look above me, as cruel yet hilarious life would have it there he was above me lunging from the escape ladder, I'm getting rusty not being challenged by any powers other than batman has left me cocky therefore open to careless mistakes, only this one might cost me.

I barely missed his hand as it grabbed for my throat, using my heel to swipe his feet from under him giving me time to scurry away from him allowing my marrotte to shift into its battle length.

"I only want to help you, Jessica," he added my name as if to confirm my fear. He didn't want to grab me he just needed to be that close for me to inhale his mist, I hadn't even noticed the pungent thick fog that had encased me when he had attacked.

Shadows of the abandoned structures had started to twist and melt into morose demons that ripped at my clothing with sharp talons; white sheer was torn from me then caught in a wild vortex, swirling around causing me to become very dizzy, sickened by my predicament a shriek of annoyance left my lips.

"oh what a beautiful sound lets dig deeper into that psyche and see what made you this colorful character, lets visit little jess shall we?" I heard his voice but only saw his eyes, the thick wolf like optics flew towards me.

Frightened I jabbed at the shadows trying to get away only to feel extreme pain embrace my cerebrum, "no! Don't bring me back there please!"

Panic took me over the edge grabbing my head I shook uncontrollably attempting to fight through the wretchedness that plagued my brain. I believed I saw a glimpse of the alley I had just been in until I looked down and saw that thousands of scorpions had commenced to burrow under my skin and cavort through my legs, leading me to fall on my back knocking my head on a rather oddly looking rock frog.

"I'm interested to see what your inner most dark secrets hold, but if you keep fighting like this I'm afraid you might pull out of your current state and the session will end, we cant have that now can we?" he laughed turning from a light hearted chuckle to a terrifying guttural hurrah as I felt the monster wrap his arms around me, picking up the lump of flesh that I was, bringing me to face him.

I preferred the burlap sack with needles for fingers compared to what the serum caused him to change into. His glowing eyes were now being held within a murky green octopus like slime monster, a razor sharp maw was opening to accept me into its blackness. With little hope I clenched my teeth to hold back a scream, I wouldn't allow him the pleasure to hear such a thing from me.

"Lets begin" the last ting I heard as I was thrust into never ending darkness.

Opening my eyes I hoped up and took in my surroundings so as to quickly assess my situation. The air smelled of stale popcorn and animal dung, the tent came into view, bright yellow and red, I raked my eyes across the green grass to where the large fenced in area was, the grass pulled and trampled by the children who played there. I looked at my appearance and realized I was once again 8 years old. I was wearing the gypsy dress weaved from various greens by my mother who would shoo me out to play with the other children.

"My, what long hair you used to have and such a lovely amber color." I heard crane comment but paid no mind as I ventured forth towards the play pen, my hair was very long never being one to want to cut it I liked having it billow behind me though managing it was a pain at that age.

I had to strain to reach the latch that held the gate closed, I was a very short child, hearing the slight chink signaled the release of the lock I pushed on seeing no one as well as hearing no child.

"Hello?" my voice had a haunted tone to it as if I were a ghost. Yet I took breath and could almost taste the thick smells in the air. As well as feel the stone that slammed into my back, I turned wincing at the strain the motion took on my bruised vertebrae; damn that kid had a good arm.

The group of circus children stood united as they pointed at me hurling stones at various parts of my body, I covered my face as I tried to avoid the unforgiving rain of rocks. One nailed me right in the temple causing a line of blood to drip from my brow. Tears stung my eyes while I tried to run from the cruel beasts. They stopped me short grabbing my hair, yanking me onto my back.

"Demons daughter! They cried as they kicked and beat me. "your mommy doesn't want you!" the girls sneered and jabbed at me with their batons, "only one way to kill a demon" scalding hot water was thrown on me, my howling screams only encouraging their torture, "look what I have Jessy," one child held up a raggedy clown doll old and beaten, my only friend, his one green eye resembling mine. Everyone avoided me, even my mother, so he was the closest thing i had to family. Father never had been around.

"Mr., smiles!" I cried out as the child brought out a pair of scissors from behind their back, my eyes widened as the rest of them brought me to my feet and held me there making me watch as she snipped off one of his faded polka dot arms.

"Stop it! No!" I wailed as she ripped his other eye out. My heart broke with every cruel snip she made to my companion. The laughs engulfed me causing the tears to intensify until I couldn't make out the lump of festive tethers that was once Mr. Smiles. The shine of the blades never left my eyes the hatred I felt was overwhelming, rage filling every part of me as I pulled away from the kids to kneel by the corpse of my only friend.

I searched through the mutilated doll as they left me to my lonesome. Knowing I would find what I searched so delicately for the small green button that served for his eye was the only thing I could rescue. His mouth was upside down in the dirt creating a frown which was something he had never done.

"Hey mister smiles why so glum, you always like to cut up." The sudden joke mixed with the hurt and forced solitude caused my entire being to cackle, my stomach muscles ached from the ferocity of the laugh.

"So this was the beginning of your descent into madness. Most interesting but I am more interested in your teen adventures."

I was once again hurled into darkness only now I could see different memories racing past me, I knew he would soon find out who I was. But I hoped I could brake through it.

After my childhood about the age of 13 I met a boy named cane who would help his father train the lions, while I was an acrobat me and him quickly bonded and were soon doing shows together. It was the best 5 years of my life. He would hold me when I cried or scare the others off when they came around to pick on me. I never expected what would happen the night of my 18th birthday.

I felt cold, the party had already started and we were running late. This was my first party I had been invited to, the only reason I was even going was because he would be there with me, I felt safe with him.

The memory was jarred for a moment as a flying green lion with red stripes flew through the sky playing a violin. I felt some control return to me, i could even feel my fingers twitch on the cold metal examining table.

"Well looks like someone has a slight tolerance for my concoction, very interesting." I heard him muse; the sound of bottles clacking together filled my ears. Almost there just got to wake up.

I don't need him to see all of my memories, he could have control of me if he learned who I was, and we can't have that now, I'm too cute to be tied down. My body strained as I jerked myself from the table, my new dream of a flying army of randomly colored animals playing various instruments snapped shut as I returned to reality.

My brain was screaming in agony, quickly jumping to my feet I looked for the madman with the crazy juice. He had been ready to inject me with more of his serum when I rolled off the table.

"Jessica star, Gothams most envied woman, the beautiful girl who has stolen Bruce Waynes` heart hmmm. My, what a predicament you are in." he laughed triumphantly.

"God Damnit!" I hurled my self at him jabbing certain areas of his neck to render him breathless, taking caution to avoid his needles and mist. After stepping away from the now gasping man I noticed a bright purple vial sitting on the counter not too far from me with a label saying cure (prototype) on it, he made it to easy, I snatched the liquid up and joined it with the jesters tears in my bodice.

Crane had began to crawl away from me, wheezing due to his strained muscles. I stood before him snarling as I set my marrotte against his temple, his glowing eyes never leaving mine.

"I could do allot worse than this, I am going to let you live only if you leave and Jessica star alone, one hint of blackmail and I will hunt you down, torture you from the inside out and have you framed in my living room as the stupid mother fucker that tried to ruin my life, got it?" I asked rhetorically

He nodded slightly to convey his understanding since talking was out of the question for at least 3 hours, I grabbed a random needle from a line on the table and jabbed it into his leg injecting the nightmare into him.

"now go through what I had to witness, oh and don't think about using this," I laughed as I brought the vial out slightly to show him his hopelessness, I tittered as I saw his body go limp making my way through the abandoned laboratory, I silently let tears fall from my eyes.

"I miss you Mr. Smiles."


End file.
